


Love is Around

by Arrem



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrem/pseuds/Arrem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux is in love with Aradia. He wants to tell her but is it enough to convince her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Around

_My dearest Aradia,_

_I invite you tonight for a little dinner and perhaps a movie to show my gentlemanly side._

_If you choose yes, please call me before 7._

_If you choose no, please call me after 7._

_I advise that you do not delay for this is a serious matter and serious matters must be regarded seriously. I hope this e-mail reaches you and you understand how dire your choices could be. If you have any better ideas than a dinner and a movie, please address these great ideas of yours and we'll surely work through it._

_Yours,_

_Sollux_

 

"AAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" shouted a skinny male as he deleted his e-mail for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

His name is Sollux Captor and he's in love with a certain lady named Aradia Megido. The girl is his best friend and has always been. Despite their constant bickering, everyone can see that they truly like each other but Sollux is too proud to actually admit that he likes Aradia and the poor girl is left wondering and clueless to his emotions.

Sollux wants to show her his feelings. He wants to prove that he could be sweet and reliable and gentlemanly.

He covered his head with his hands and tried to find better words to put in an e-mail for his best beloved. He was running out of time, it was nearly 5 o'clock in the afternoon and when it reaches 6, her parents won't allow any sort of invitation so he must reserve for her availability now, before it's too late.

But then, he heard a distant pop from his computer, indicating that someone was trolling him in his Trollian.

 

\-- apocalypseArisen [ AA ] began trolling twinArmaggedons [TA] --

AA: hell0   
AA: s0llux  
AA: are you there  
TA: ye2 ye2 iim here priince22  
AA: y0ure still using that ann0ying quirk 0f y0urs  
TA: and you 2tiill change your o2 to 02  
AA: huh  
TA: your 'o's to '0's  
AA: 0h  
AA: well i have an issue  
TA: what ii2 iit  
TA: ii2 that biig brute botheriing you again  
TA: ii dont know why you hang out wiith hiim iif all he doe2 ii2 bother you  
AA: he d0esnt b0ther me s0llux  
AA: and hes sweet  
AA: alth0ugh quite smelly s0metimes 0_0  
AA: but thats n0t why im here  
TA: what ii2 iit then  
AA: 0h dear  
AA: it appears that i find this harder t0 say  
AA: ill think 0f it and when i arrange my th0ughts ill l00k f0r y0u again  
AA: stay 0nline will y0u  
TA: wiil do maam

\-- apocalypseArisen [ AA ] ceased trolling twinArmaggedons [TA] --

 

The boy sighed loudly and tried to get his train of thought back but his mind was determined to find out what she was hiding from him and why she had to piece her thoughts together. That never happens to her.

Sollux ran his thin fingers through his hair and just as he was about to make another e-mail, his phone buzzed.

Annoyed as hell, he snapped the phone open and thought of giving the person at the end of the line a piece of his mind.

"What do you want?" he growled at the phone.

"Rude." came the light-hearted reply.

Sollux wanted to smash the phone and bury himself in his room and never come out. Like ever. But that would be impossible. The voice on the other line was Aradia, he checked his clock. It was 5 but why is she calling him?

"Oh, I got your e-mail."

"My what?" Sollux's voice cracked.

"Your e-mail?" Sollux imagined her furrowing her eyebrows.

"Didn't you send me an e-mail? Why do you think I pestered you? Well, I wanted to ask in chat but I decided to ask my parents first and they agreed. So are you going to pick me up?"

"Huh?"

Aradia made a clucking noise on the other end of the phone.

"You asked me out, remember, Sollux?"

"Oh, umm, give me a second,"

"Alrighty."

Sollux held the phone to his ear and urged Aradia to talk about absolutely anything and the girl obliged. Sollux checked his 'Sent' folder and surely enough, the e-mail he thought he had thrown away was sent to one 'Aradia Megido'. Dammit, lousy computer technology.

"Aradia, I'll pick you up at 8, is that alright?"

"Perfectly fine, Sollux."

Sollux hung up swiftly and high five-d himself mentally. He had 3 hours before he had to pick up his (gulp) date and he wanted to spend it wisely.

He ran down stairs hasitly and took the keys to his car from the kitchen counter. He got inside his more or less alive car... thing and drove off to the nearest mall.

As soon as he reached the mall, he parked the car and went straight inside.

Sollux looked around the mall for anything Aradia might like but shop after shop lowered his spirits down. He couldn't find anything that would suit Aradia and as he dragged himself to buy an ice lemon tea from a vendor, he saw a little stall he didn't notice before.

Sollux walked over the the stall, carrying his lemon tea, and looked around its wares. The shop keeper smiled at him. She had piercings on her face and Sollux gave a mental note to be polite. He never really trusted people with piercings.

He decided to study the contents of the stall instead of the person running it and after quite some time, he finally found a certain something that Aradia might like. It was a cute skull necklace. The skull had a red bowtie on the left of its head and little eyelashes.

"You want this, sir? It goes in pairs. This is the guy version for you to wear," addressed the store keeper.

Sollux looked at the 'guy' skull and found it pretty alright with his taste. He bought the pair of skulls and gave the store keeper an extra tip.

He walked downstairs towards the parking lot, his hand carrying the little box of happiness for his beloved.

He started the engine and the car hummed to life.

He eased the car out of the parking lot, all the while smiling to himself and went to the his usual dry cleaner. The old lady runninng it recognized him immidiately as he got out of his car and jogged up the steps.

"Hello dear, is it the time to take out your suit?" she asked in a grandmotherly voice.

"Yes it is," Sollux replied back, a smile on his face and his lisp was clear as day.

The lady went to the back and after a while, came back out with a little tuxedo.

"Here's a little something."

She gave him a corsage as she took his money.

"What? This isn't necessary. I don--"

"Now don't you argue with me, dearie. It's best that you give her that."

Sollux smiled awkwardly at the lady. He's not entirely used to people being nice towards him.

He thanked the lady once again and drove straight home for preparation.

\------------------------------------

It was nearly 8 when Sollux finally drove to Aradia's house. He had her present with him and the restaurants were booked as well. Aradia's house came to view five minutes later and you eased your battered car into the driveway.

Sollux stayed in the car for a moment, even though he turned his ignition off. He took a deep breath and marched to Aradia's front porch.

Her parents knew him but that didn't stop his nerves since he was taking their youngest daughter for dinner. Sollux rang the bell and Aradia answered the door immediately.

"Hey," Sollux smiled.

Aradia looked beautiful. She wore a pale red dress that fell to the floor. Her usual long and unruly hair was tied into a bun on her head. She had her favourite pair of red earings and a golden bee charm dangled lovingly on her wrist. It was a Christmas present from Sollux a few years back.

"Hello to you too. Ready to go?"

"Shouldn't I meet your parents?"

"Oh umm... they're busy at the moment."

Sollux wanted to ask a question but a loud sigh came somewhere from the door at the far end of the corridor. Sollux really didn't want to know.

Aradia looked uncomfortable and took Sollux by the hand.

"Let's... just go."

"Right behind you sister."

\------------------------------------

Sollux helped her get into the car; opening the passenger side for her, helping her with her dress and carefully closing the door behind her. He hoped that his gentleman act will at least last for one night because he wanted her to be happy. For once with him.

They made idle chatter as they drove to the restaurant and Sollux was nervous as hell. He said a couple of wrong words and apologized when he realized what he said but Aradia seemed to wave him off. This is not turning out so well.

They finally reached the restaurant and Sollux took on his little gentleman act once more. He opened the car door for her again and lead her inside the restaurant. The restaurant wasn't amazing or anything since he wasn't exactly loaded and the town wasn't good enough to have a classy restaurant but Sollux was sure this restaurant was as classy as it could get. The reception took their names and directed them to a little spot beside the window.

When they sat down, Aradia looked at Sollux and he thought he saw a blush.

"You didn't tell me we're going  _here_!" She looked hysteric and Sollux didn't know why.

"What's wrong with this restaurant?" Sollux whispered back.

"Ummm... Equius owns this one. Well, at least his family does."

Sollux cursed under his breath and ran his hands towards his temples.

"Don't do that, you'll break your glasses, and attract attention,"

Sollux looked up and found that Aradia was smiling at him.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be good if that big brute suddenly appears."

Aradia was about to say something but the waiter interrupted them by giving them their menus and they leafed it over as the waiter stood patiently for their order. Sollux wanted the special chicken honey special while Aradia ordered some sweet-sour fish. Their drinks would be accompanied by a champagne on the house.

"Why are they giving away free champagne?" Aradia asked as the waiter left their table.

Sollux smirked and gestured lightly at the restaurant. There weren't a lot of guests around and most who came only sat in a table for two. Aradia cocked an eyebrow towards him, a clear sign that she didn't understand what he was saying.

"It's couple's night, surprise..." he said lamely.

Aradia fixed her eye on Sollux. Both stared at each other's eyes before looking away, embarrased. They were saved by a passing waiter who handed them two flutes of pink champagne.

"Oh, that's really unique."

"It's a gift for couples, ma'am." The waiter said charmingly.

Sollux and Aradia sipped their champagne and Sollux found that it wasn't really to his liking but the happy gleam in Aradia's eyes told him that she liked it. It was often that they don't see eye to eye but Sollux always wanted best for Aradia. She looks adorable when she does her thing.

The food came a few minutes after their champagne and they took a bit of each other's food before trying their own. It's a little custom they always do when they order something different. Half of Sollux's food was now in Aradia's plate and vice versa. They ate happily, chatting animatedly about everyday lives and all sorts.

The food disappeared and after a couple of sips, the champagne drained out as well. They were comfortable in each other's presence and Sollux almost forgot about the present.

"I know that I'm not as gentlemanly as that big brute whose name shall not be mentioned, in fear of me decapacitating him the next day," Aradia had to giggle at that. "But I try my hardest to be the best for you and... I know this sounds crazy as hell but..."

Sollux took a deep breath and placed his hand over Aradia's.

"I love you, aa, ever since... ever I guess."

The soft music of the restaurant and the light chatter of the customers seemed so far away now. Sollux could see the blush creeping over Aradia's shocked expression. Then her face softened and she gave him the biggest smile. Her eyes were gleaming with unshed tears but he knew that it wasn't for the wrong reasons.

"Oh, close your eyes."

Aradia gave him a puzzle loook but obeyed anyway.

Sollux rose from where he sat and awkwardly went behind Aradia to slip the necklace he got her in the mall.

"Umm, proof of my love, I guess." His lisp was worse, now that he's so nervous.

He's quaking in his shoes since Aradia hasn't said anything yet.

He sat back down and stole glanced at Aradia. She was looking out of the window and Sollux sighed. He knew it would've failed somehow.

He paid the bill and took Aradia's hand in his. Aradia didn't complain as he deposited her in his car and drove away from the restaurant.

The air between them is awkward and after what seemed like forever, they finally reached her house.

"Sorry, I ruined the night..."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you seem to be mad at me and you won't look me in the eye."

Sollux stared hard at the steering wheel, trying to keep the tears at bay. Everything in his life hadn't been perfect and now he knews that Aradia will leave him too. Especially since she has that dude to look after her.

But when he felt a hand on his chin and the feeling of lips afterwards, well Sollux guessed that that wasn't true.

"I love you too," she smiled.

Sollux grinned like a boy who got what he wanted during Christmas.

"Oh and that restaurant wasn't Equius's. I was joking."

"Dammit, Aradia!"

He laughed and Sollux believed that his life could possibly be better.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the lovely Citra from HSI, this is a present for you, love!
> 
> Terrible ending and Aradia's so ooc. I am so sorry. I tried ; n; I can't write solara right now for some reason.


End file.
